Next generation nonvolatile memory devices require fast data access and a corresponding high storage density. A flash memory device is an example of a nonvolatile memory device that can potentially meet the features required by a next generation storage device. Flash memory devices have many possible device configurations; however, a field-effect transistor (FET)-based memory device with floating gate architecture is a promising candidate for next-generation nonvolatile memory applications. In addition to fast data access and high density, these FET-based memory devices also exhibit a multi-bit per cell storage capability, a single transformer realization, a non-destructive read out, and a compatibility with the current complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) devices.
Flash memory devices based on field-effect transistors (FETs) with floating gate architectures operate based on the variation of a threshold voltage by trapping/releasing the charge carriers of the semiconductor under an external gate bias. Traditional floating gates are planar. FETs with planar floating gates require a high operating voltage to achieve a wide range of threshold voltage shifts and also suffer from poor charge retention time. However, tuning and adaptability of the threshold voltage is critical to the development of a next generation flash memory device. Therefore, FETs with planar floating gates are ineffective candidates for next generation flash memory devices.
The above-described background is merely intended to provide an overview of contextual information regarding next generation flash memory devices, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Additional context may become apparent upon review of one or more of the various non-limiting embodiments of the following detailed description.